


Seeds of Mistrust

by TiffanyC1



Series: Sowing Seeds [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Seth a warning about Randy Orton. Based off 2-23's RAW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Mistrust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize. They belong to WWE, don't sue me.

“You really think Randy’s on your side?” Seth turned to find Dean leaning against a wall, the Intercontinental Championship Belt draped over his shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing here? Hiding your stolen belt from Barrett?”

Dean smiled, “Hey, perception is reality and possession is nine-tenths of the law. I would’ve won that match if that ref had done his job instead of letting Barrett pussy out; therefore, this is my belt.”

Seth laughed, in spite of himself. “God, I didn’t think it was possible for you to become more delusional.”

“I’m delusional? I’m not the one thinking he’s dodged a very big, nasty, bullet named Randy Orton. If you think for one minute that Orton isn’t looking for an opportunity to tear you apart, you’re crazier than Bray Wyatt.”

Seth stiffened, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I? You really think that Randy’s going to just let go of you putting him on the shelf for four months? Costing him title opportunities, and a spot in the Royal Rumble? You really think he’s just going to let it go, just because Triple H and Stephanie asked him to; because of their longtime ‘friendship’, when they’re the ones who allowed you to put him on the shelf in the first place?

“No, Seth, Randy’s not going to let this go. He’s going to wait and watch. He’s going to bide his time, let you think he’s on your side, maybe even help you try and cash in that briefcase you’re so proud of, but as soon as he sees an opening, you’re going to get the beating of your life.”

Seth stared at him, trying to not look as worried as he felt. “If what you say is even remotely true, why did he agree to rejoin The Authority? Besides, he had a chance tonight and he let me go.”

Dean laughed, “For someone who claims to be so smart, you are incredibly naïve, Seth. Randy rejoined The Authority to get his hands on you. Since you’re still Mister Money in the Bank, you can still be of use to them and they’ll protect you. But when you fail to successfully cash in that briefcase, you’ll have outlived your usefulness and Randy will be waiting. Tonight was just part of the game. And you wanna know how I know that? I know that’s what he’s gonna because that’s what I would do. Randy and I have a lot in common and we kept in touch after he was injured. He was very interested in talking about you and learning the kind of things only a friend could tell him.” 

With that, he sauntered off, leaving a shaken Seth and a new crop of destructive seeds in his wake.

The End


End file.
